It Happened One Night
by SuperCellist
Summary: The adventures of Olivia and Elliot on their day off. EO, of course. THE END is here.
1. Chapter 1

Note from SuperCellist: Hello again! I'm back! No, I wasn't eaten by a pack of wolves. I was writing. This chapter take me long time. I was up until 1 am finishing it. Anyway, I know I said that I wouldn't do any more chapter stories, but obviously I can't help myself. If it wasn't a chapter story, it would take longer to read than the copy of _Gone With the Wind_ I checked out of the library a few years ago–over 1,000 pages. I wouldn't do that to my lovely readers. So, here's the first chapter of "It Happened One Night." Enjoy.

* * *

Olivia Benson was not a morning person, especially not this morning.

She had been rudely jolted awake from a pleasant dream by the couple in the next apartment. From the sound of it, World War III was beginning.

"Why can't people get along?" she groaned, squeezing a pillow against her ears. To forget about the noise, she went over the dream in her mind. She was relaxing on a beach, when her partner, Elliot, ran up to her. He was wearing the bathing suit she got him for his birthday a few years ago. His body was, as usual, perfect, and even in the dream she could feel herself melt. He grabbed her hand and told her he wanted to show her something. He led her to the water's edge and stood there for a few seconds, until a large yellow submarine rose up out of the depths. A band of small mouse-like creatures came out and asked them if they wanted to see the sub. They were about to go inside (Elliot's hand still entwined with hers) when the screaming neighbors awakened her.

She held the picture of Elliot in a bathing suit in her mind, willing herself not to lose control and shoot the neighbors. They were still going at it, oblivious to the police officer next door who was sleeping in on her much-needed day off. She curled up in a ball and shut her eyes tight. She heard pounding feet, and then…

"Wake up! Wake up!" and excited voice shouted at her.

She jumped up, smacking her head on the headboard. When she opened her eyes a few seconds later, she saw Elliot Stabler standing at her bedroom door.

"Elliot! What the hell!" she cursed.

"Come on! We've got a day off! We can do anything!" he said happily.

"What is wrong with you?" she said, hiding her head under a pillow again.

He grabbed her arm and shook it. "Don't be lazy! We've got a whole day ahead of us!"

"Go away!" her shout was muffled by the pillow.

Elliot realized he had one last chance to get her up. He grabbed her sides and squeezed, knowing those were her ticklish spots. She squealed and sat up. Her evil glare didn't scare him, and he reached over and poked her in the side. In response, she took a pillow and smacked him with it. Poking her in the side once more, her ran out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. He heard her bare feet slap the wood floor, then saw her zoom like a missile straight at him. She ran right into him, driving them both against the wall. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her to him so she wouldn't get away.

"Hey, look. You're in the bathroom, so might as well get ready." He grinned.

Her head resting comfortably on his chest, she admitted defeat. She sighed. "I won't forget this, Stabler," she warned, not making any move to disentangle herself from his embrace.

"Well, you might not want me attached to you," he said, removing his warm arms from around her. She shivered at the loss of contact.

Elliot resisted the urge to re-wrap himself around her. He had bothered her enough that morning. Another few seconds and she would rip him to shreds.

"See you later," he said, and walked out of the bathroom.

Olivia shut the door and leaned against it. When she had run into him it was like running into a brick wall…a very warm and sexy brick wall, if that was possible. Had she heard a note of reluctance in his voice when he left?

"Pull yourself together, Benson, you're an adult!" she chided herself. Then the Elliot-in-a-bathing-suit dream picture came up and she sighed. "Or not." She grabbed a towel.

Meanwhile, Elliot was pacing back and forth in her kitchen, running his hand continuously through his short hair. What had he done? Had he blurred the line between friendship and something more?

"Let it go," he mumbled to himself. "She doesn't think of you the way you think of her."

He just wanted to see her, to be with her, he wanted…

The screams of the neighbors once again penetrated the walls. He cocked his head to one side and listened.

"I see you've met the neighbors," Olivia said, making Elliot jump. He hadn't realized she was in the kitchen. She was wearing a very form-fitting pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt. She was cleaning up the kitchen, not even realizing what her body was doing to him. He swallowed hard and shook his head.

She leaned against the counter and crossed her arms. "What have you go planned for today, El?" she asked.

He grinned. "Nothing. I thought we'd just wing it."

"You mean," she said incredulously, "that you got me out of bed on a day off and you didn't have anything planned?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yes," he said simply.

She threw up her hands in exasperation. "I give up with you."

* * *

The restaurant they picked was small and almost empty. They sat at a table in the far corner. Their eyes drifted over their menus, the murk of quiet enveloping the corner. Elliot could not stop thinking about how Olivia had been in his arms that morning. His insides writhed every time he remembered the feel of her skin on his. She seemed to become one with him, but maybe he was looking to far into this. After all, she was running and couldn't stop herself. But on the other hand, _he_ was the one to break the embrace… 

_You're an idiot, Stabler, why'd you let her go?_

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It was going to be a long day if he couldn't stop thinking of her in that way.

"Something wrong?" Olivia asked nonchalantly, glancing over the top of her menu at him.

"Nope. I'm good," he said, forcing a smile.

He could be so infuriating when he hid things from her. Of course, she was being a hypocrite, because there was something on her mind that she could never tell him.

She had never felt muscles like those before. His hands were like hungry animals, unknowingly running over her skin, fingers hooking into the flesh. Though his chest was rock hard, she felt like she was falling into a warm feather bed when his arms came around her. She forgave him in that second for waking her up the way he did.

"Hello, you two. My name is Janice and I'll be serving you today. Would you like anything to drink?" their waitress said. She had a small Wisconsin accent. Elliot almost laughed.

Olivia pulled her eyes away from Elliot's arm. "I'd like an orange juice, please," she said.

"And I'd like…a grapefruit juice, please," Elliot said, his voice deeper than usual. Olivia felt goosebumps rise on her arms.

"Grapefruit juice?" Olivia asked when the waitress left their table. "Since when have you had grapefruit juice?"

"I want to get healthy," he answered. "So I can be around for a long time."

"You look fine to me," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"So glad you think so."

They fell silent when the waitress returned with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes. I'll have the pancake breakfast," Elliot decided.

"And for me, the vegetable omelet and sausage," Olivia said, handing over the menus.

There was another silence. Olivia decided she had to say something. It was giving her too much time with her own thoughts, and that wasn't good in her present situation.

"Hey, El," she began. "Are you afraid of anything?"

He looked at her, his grapefruit juice halfway to his mouth. "What?" he asked, caught off-guard.

"Are you afraid of anything?"

He thought a little before answering. "I'm afraid that one of my kids might get hurt. I'm afraid that a perp might try to hurt my family. I'm afraid that I might get shot. I'm afraid that I'll…" he stopped, holding himself back.

"What?" she whispered.

He took her hand and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm afraid that I'll lose you."

Her eyes widened, but she never dropped his gaze. What was he talking about? She wasn't going anywhere. Matter of fact, she was afraid _she'd_ eventually lose _him_. She held on tighter to his hand.

The moment was broken when the waitress brought their breakfasts. They ate in a comfortable silence, paid, and left.

* * *

They walked slowly down a quiet street (hard to find in New York), hands brushing against each other once in a while. They talked about small things: life in New York, Olivia's annoying neighbors, the vacations they wanted to take, the crazy homeless man who had tried to stuff a dead bird in Elliot's pocket earlier that week. 

"The look on your face was priceless when he held out that dead bird," Olivia laughed, remembering how Elliot had a look of pure disgust when presented with the small animal.

"Remember how he tried to shove it in my pocket? He was rambling on about how I had to take it to an Air Force base."

"At least he had a sense of humor."

"Yeah, great sense of humor. Did he really think I thought a dead bird in my pocket was funny?"

"I would have laughed."

"Do you like to laugh at me? Do you find my predicaments funny? Are you nuts?"

"No, it's your reactions that are hilarious."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

He moved closer to her left side and tapped her right shoulder. He didn't know if she'd do anything, but he was feeling a little silly…or maybe it was just another reason to touch her.

"You are _so_ not smooth, Stabler. I saw your hand coming a mile away."

"But my arm isn't a mile long," he said, mock-seriously.

"Right, Amelia Bedilia."

"You implying that I'm a cross-dresser?"

"Well, you sure act like it!" she laughed, jumping away when he tried to poke her.

Quiet came over them. They passed by a schoolyard with a small field. It was empty today; no children running around, no mothers making boo-boos feel better.

"Hey, Liv, let's walk through that field."

She nodded. Their feet made swishing sounds in the short grass. Olivia watched it spring back up after she stepped on it, wishing she could do that. Jump back up when something bad happened to her. Not feel bad about her father. Make a life with someone instead of wasting it on one-night stands.

"Penny for your thoughts," Elliot said, curious.

"A penny saved is a penny earned," she said. No way in hell would she open up now.

"Okay," he said. "But if you ever want to talk…"

"You'll be there," she finished.

"Of course."

He was always so damn understanding. He knew when to back off and when to push her. He knew the right words to say at any given moment. That's probably what made her fall for him. His looks didn't hurt, either, but that was beside the point. She had seen inside of him, his soul, and she knew this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She was half-rewarded because she spent every day with him at work, but that was not the same as being married to him. She could live on the small police salary if she could just have him. Oh so cliché, but oh so true.

"Liv, look. A football. You wanna play catch?" His voice startled her from her thoughts.

"Okay," she said.

He tossed the football to her, and she tossed it back. Each time, they stepped farther and farther away from each other.

"This is like that water-balloon-toss game I used to play at school carnivals," Olivia said. "My partner and I always lost because I could never hold onto the water balloon." Her point was proven when she dropped the ball after Elliot threw it to her.

"Here, let me help you," Elliot called, and ran over to where she was standing. Getting behind her, he rested his chin on her shoulder, his lips dangerously close to her neck. He put his hands over hers.

"When you catch the ball, clamp down very hard with your hands and hold the ball to you," Elliot explained.

Was he meaning to do this? Was he deliberately killing her slowly on the field? She found herself wishing that he would move his lips closer so that they were touching her neck.

"Got it?" he asked.

She nodded.

He went back to his previous place and threw the ball. She reached for it, but it sailed over her head and landed a few feet away. When she turned around to get it, she tripped and fell.

Elliot sprinted over to her. He found her holding onto her knee and wincing in pain.

"Are you all right? What happened?" Elliot asked frantically.

"I think I skinned my knee."

"Lift up your pants leg and let me see," he ordered, going into father mode.

Olivia looked at him, but did as she was told. She rolled up the pants leg up past her knee. It was very red, and she could see where some skin had come off. Elliot ran his fingers over the wound, stopping when he felt her jerk. One of his hands rested on her ankle, the other on her knee.

His mind reeled. _Leg_, he thought. _My God, what a leg._

Olivia was not much better off. _His hands. Oh, my God, his hands are on my bare leg._

She cleared her throat. "Let's go back to my apartment. We'll put some Neosporin and a Band-Aid on it."

He reluctantly removed his hands from her leg. "Sure," he said. He helped her up, and couldn't help glancing one more time at her leg.

_Damn, that woman has great legs._

* * *

Another note from SuperCellist: Don't ask about the crazy homeless man with the dead bird. It was late at night and I was tired. Oh yeah, I almost reused the joke about the waitress falling in love with Elliot (from "Happy Accidents"), but as one of my friends used to say, "Once is funny, twice is not, and three times is a kick in the head." And yes, I did steal the title. It's from one of my favorite movies: _It Happened One Night_, starring Clark Gable and Claudette Colbert. It was made in 1934. And yes, I also stole "Happy Accidents." Another movie (but not as good): _Happy Accidents_, starring Vincent D'Onofrio and Marisa Tomei. Okay, now I've gone on too long about nothing. REVIEW! Please? _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot Stabler loved people-watching. As far as he was concerned, it was better entertainment than reality TV. He could sit on a bench all day and watch a multitude of colorful characters go by. To him, it was a great comfort to know that the world was so diverse, and a pleasant change to look at people who weren't raping and murdering each other.

That was what he was doing now: sitting on a park bench, next to his partner, his eyes following each person that walked by, trying to forget about the "Battle of Wounded Knee" (hard to do when the person it concerns is sitting right next to you). Other than that, he was perfectly content.

What made it even better was that his arm was around the shoulders of the woman he loved.

Olivia scootched closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. At that moment, an elderly couple walked slowly past their bench. The woman caught Olivia's eye, and smiled warmly at her. She blushed, but smiled back.

She imagined that she was looking at herself and Elliot many years from now. They would be happily married, living in a small cottage in the country. Their children would all be grown up, with their own families. She let out a long breath, settling into the idea of growing old together.

She felt his chin come to rest on top of her head, and each short breath slightly ruffle her hair. She was beginning to wonder where she ended and he began. It seemed that everyone who passed gave them a small grin. She felt a little too out-in-the-open, but she had no intention of moving.

She tried to shut her eyes and rest, but something was bothering her. She could not make it go away. She did not want to disturb the serenity of the moment, but there was no putting it off. But she was afraid of the consequences.

"Hey, El?" she asked.

"Hmmmm?" His voice rumbled quietly, his nose tingling with her scent.

She took a deep breath and forged ahead. "What did you mean when you said that you were afraid you'd lose me?"

She felt the arm around her shoulders stiffen.

"I mean, you know, it's no big deal, but I'm kinda curious. You know me." She laughed, a little nervously.

"You think it's no big deal?" he whispered.

She lifted her head from its place on his shoulder and looked at him. He was staring off into the distance, as if he could find the perfect answer there.

"I'm sorry. Forget I even said anything," she sighed. She did not put her head back on his shoulder, though his arm stayed where it was.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked after a moment of contemplation. She stared at him, and he took it as an invitation to go on.

"You are my best friend, Olivia. Eight years we've been together. We have seen more horrible, vile, disgusting things in one week than the entire city of New York sees in a lifetime. We see parents killing their children for insurance money. Husbands raping their wives. Kids shooting up playgrounds. Teenagers killing their friends. Crazy people doing crazy things. The point is…" Here he paused and shifted so he was looking straight into Olivia's eyes. "The point is that we've stuck together. Yes, even through the Richard White case, we always watched each other's back." Olivia smiled, remembering her anger at Elliot for ordering a protective detail. "We've never left each other's side and I'm proud of that. But I'm having scary thoughts."

She looked at him quizzically. He sighed, turning his eyes away for a minute. He looked back at her, his blue eyes expressing truth.

"Don't you see? We're always together, but what if one of us gets tired? What if one of us gets shot? What if it all becomes too much? I couldn't bear it, couldn't live, if you left, Olivia. If you don't work, I don't work. You're my best friend, Olivia. The best ever."

Olivia's eyes widened, but then she became confident. "No, Elliot," she said, and then paused. "I'm not leaving. You and this job are my life. I pour everything I've got into it, and though it takes some away, it gives so much more back. The best part is that I'm with you. Did you feel it, that first day? The undeniable bond? Those don't break, Elliot. They don't tear; they can't be severed. You see, that's what makes us so special."

A tear fell down her face and into Elliot's open palm. He pressed his hand to his heart, as if soaking up her sadness.

"I can't leave you, Elliot," she continued. "I can't split myself in half."

She looked at him for a few more moments, then bit her bottom lip and stood up. "I'm going home. Thanks for taking me out."

* * *

Her hands shoved deep into her pockets, she slowly kicked the few leaves that had had fallen to the ground. She was not grass anymore, nor was she a tree or even a bush. She was the leaves, manipulated by outside forces, crumbled to dust, left to blow away. She gave particularly small leaf a hard kick. It sailed up into the air, twirled a dance, and drifted back down to her feet. 

She looked at the tree next to her. Could this be the leaf's home? She imagined it clinging to a branch, and the branch supplying it with all it needed. The tree was the leaf's protector, and the leaf gave back what it could. Leaf and tree worked together, and when you thought of a tree, you didn't think of branches and leaves separately.

She was the leaf and Elliot was her tree. _I couldn't bear it, couldn't live, if you left, Olivia._ Yes, leaves do fall, but not her. She'd be the one that clung onto the branch when all the others had deserted it.

_He's right, _a small voice in her mind said. She knew that voice; it was the one that always tried to sabotage her. _You'll get tired. You know how hard you are on yourself. One day, you won't be able to take it anymore. Or maybe a suspect will get a lucky shot._

_No, there's nothing physical about this, _said the other voice. This one she could count on to make the right decisions. The bad voice laughed. _Aww, is this about the soul?_

_Listen to me, _said the good voice. _Do you trust him? _She nodded. _Do you support him? _She nodded again. _Are you always there for him? _"Yes," she whispered. The voice drew a breath, preparing Olivia for its next question. _Do you love him?_ She stopped on the sidewalk. This was going somewhere strange, but she had always trusted this part of her.

"Yes," she said out loud.

_Good, _said the voice, satisfied. _That's all you need to know._

She looked at the tree's trunk and smiled. The small leaf had attached itself to the bark of the tree.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and immediately knew who it belonged to.

"Hey," Elliot said.

"Hey," she smiled at him. "Forgive me?"

"Yes," he whispered, and quickly pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," she sighed.

_Do you love him?_

"I just wanted to know what you were feeling. I wanted us to feel comfortable with each other. Not that we don't already, of course."

_Do you love him?_

"I'm never going to leave you, Elliot. I'm always here."

_Do you love him?_

She placed her hand on his heart and felt it beating. His own large hand covered hers and warmed it.

_Do you love him?_

Yes.

* * *

Note from SuperCellist: Thank God I got this done. I was so busy so I didn't have time to pick up the noteboook and pen. When I wrote the part about the leaf and the tree, I was staring out the window of my house at the tree on the front lawn. That scene was a spur-of-the-moment thing.

I just watched the first three episodes of _House_. That show can make you angrier than anything or perfectly happy. One second, you want to shove Dr. House's cane up his nose, and the next, you're completely in love with him.

Oh yeah, Mariska Hargitay is coming back to _SVU_! Dani Beck is gone, baby! I hope she gets a nice, hard kick outta there. During the last episode, I was pretty much hoping the suspect would kill her, or at least really hurt her. I am a horrible person.

Don't forget the three R's: **relax, read, **and **review**!!!!  



	3. Chapter 3

It was very late. The sun was setting, and it colored the earth red.

They held hands (friendly-like) as they walked back towards Olivia's apartment. Her thumb absentmindedly stroked the back of his hand. He looked over at her once in a while and smiled when he saw her lost in thought. Yes, he loved her, and right now he felt like he was part of her, an extension. Suddenly, he stopped and pulled her into a hug.

"What was that for?" Olivia asked, breathless, when they broke apart.

"For being my friend," Elliot answered, smiling.

She grinned back and tugged on his hand. "Come on, let's go! It's getting dark out."

"Don't worry, the Valiant Knight will rescue you," Elliot said in his most heroic voice.

"What Valiant Knight? I don't see any," she joked.

"The Valiant Knight is here, and he is not wounded by disbelieving damsel's diatribes."

"Nice alliteration."

"The Valiant Knight thanks you, my lady."

"All right, Elliot, stop it now."

"Who is this Elliot you speak of? He must be a coward, for he seems to have run away when I, the Valiant Knight, entered."

"Right. The Valiant Knight who's scared of dead birds."

"The Valiant Knight eats dead birds for breakfast!"

"That's fairly disgusting."

"Nothing is disgusting to the Valiant Knight!"

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes. She tugged on Elliot's, er, _Valiant Knight's_, hand again. He bowed a little and followed.

"Well, Valiant Knight, I was going to suggest we watch a movie when we get back to my apartment, but movies weren't invented in your time, so I guess not."

"Alright, Liv, I get the point."

"A little slow on the uptake, aren't you? A normal person would have gotten it after I said stop it."

"Hey, all I'm good for it catching rapists, abusers, and pedophiles," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You got that right."

He pulled her again into a tight hug and laid his cheek on the top of her head.

"Am I making you nervous?" he asked in a low voice.

There was a pause.

"All right," she said, and he let her go. "You're cute, too."

The rest of the walk was comfortably silent.

* * *

"Hey, Liv, how 'bout this movie?" Elliot asked, holding up a box. 

They were back at Olivia's apartment. They had eaten a small, quick dinner, and had just made a bowl of popcorn. DVD boxes were strewn all over the floor, the result of two indecisive detectives. They could hatch a plan to catch a criminal in two seconds, but they couldn't decide what movie to watch.

"Liv, are you listening to me?"

"Sorry. What?" Olivia looked up from her stack of DVDs.

"How about this movie?"

"_It Happened One Night_? I'd never take you for a classics guy."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "That's not the point. Do you want to watch it or not?"

"Okay. Put it in."

Elliot put the DVD in the tray and pushed it in. Then he settled back with Olivia on the couch to watch _It Happened One Night_.

* * *

Near the end of the movie, Elliot looked over at Olivia and grinned. She had fallen asleep and looked like she was in a very uncomfortable position. Careful not to wake her, he pulled her to him so she was sleeping on his chest, rising and falling with his breaths. Elliot rested an arm over her hips and turned back to the movie.

Peter Warne, the newspaperman, was in Ellie's father's, Alexander Andrews, office. Ellie was about to get married to her fiancée, King Westley. Peter had supposedly come to offer his congratulations. But Alexander Andrews had a few questions to ask.

**Alexander Andrews**: Oh, er, do you mind if I ask you a question, frankly? Do you love my daughter?

_What?_ Elliot thought. He couldn't shake the feeling that Mr. Andrews was talking to him.

**Peter Warne**: Any guy that'd fall in love with your daughter ought to have his head examined.

**Alexander Andrews**: Now that's an evasion!

_Well, what can I do? _Elliot thought. _I can't tell her I love her. All manner of things can happen. I can't do that to her._

**Peter Warne**: She picked herself the perfect running mate–King Westley–the pill of the century! What she needs is a guy that'd take a sock at her once a day, whether it's coming to her or not. If you had half the brains you're supposed to have, you'd have done it yourself, long ago.

**Alexander Andrews**: Do you love her?

_Oh, erm…_ Elliot was caught. _Well, she's beautiful, perfect, sweet, caring, loving…_

**Peter Warne**: A normal human being couldn't live under the same roof with her without going nutty! She's my idea of nothing!

**Alexander Andrews**: I asked you a simple question! Do you love her?

YES!!

Elliot didn't realize he'd spoken with Peter until Peter went on.

**Peter Warne**: YES!! But don't hold that against me, I'm a little screwy myself!

_Oh, dear God._ Elliot thought. He put his head back and let his mind sort itself out.

A few minutes later Olivia woke up. For a second, she thought that Elliot had put her in her bed because she felt so comfortable. Then she realized she was on his chest. She tilted her head up slightly (so Elliot wouldn't know she was awake) and looked at him. He seemed to be lost in thought. She looked over at the screen; heard the trumpet sound, saw the walls of Jericho fall, and all she wanted to do at that moment was kiss him.

"Elliot," she lowered her voice. He didn't respond. She moved up so her nose was touching his.

"Elliot," she said again. Her voice had a tinge of _I want you_ in it.

He swallowed and looked into her eyes. "What?" His voice, on the other hand, was part _Oh, my God, if she comes any closer I'm going to melt._

"Elliot," she said a third time. He would never get tired of hearing her speak his name.

"I love you."

Pause.

"I, uh…well I…" He was stuck.

"I love you," she said again.

He had no idea what to do until she kissed him.

_Until…_ Okay, that's a lie. He still didn't know what to do when she kissed him. Her lips tasted like heaven and he couldn't think clearly.

But then she pulled away and her hand touched his cheek and his mind made itself up. He wrapped his arms around her and melted his mouth into hers.

Her hands went under his shirt and lightly traced the muscles. He pretty much flew to heaven right then.

He kissed her nose. "I love you," he said.

His voice was enough to send her over the edge. "Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again," she groaned.

"I love you."

He trailed small kisses from her chin to her collarbone. "Your turn," he said to her heart.

"Love you," she let out.

"God," he whispered. "Please."

"I love you," she said in his ear.

One hand slid under her shirt and caressed the skin. His other hand was tangled in her hair.

"Oh God, Elliot, please!" If he did anything else she would absolutely die. "I love you!"

He stopped suddenly and looked into her eyes. "You love me?" he asked.

"Yes," she was breathless. "Yes."

"Good, then," he said, kissing her forehead. "I love you, too."

They became one again.

The credits rolled.

**THE END**

* * *

Note from SuperCellist: Okay, girls and guys, that's the end.

Really, it's the real end. The end of two things: the story and my writing career on this site. Yes, it's true; I'm not writing any more stories for Not because I don't like fanfiction. I think this site is a great way for people who love to write do it and get feedback so they can become better writers. That's what's happened to me, here on I got so many reviews and pieces of great advice from you and each story I write is better because of it. You always encouraged me to keep going, even when I thought there was no point. Thank you.

I just have no inspiration anymore. No, it's not writer's block. I know what writer's block feels like. I don't want to write fanfiction anymore. I have no inspiration to pick up a pen and my blue notebook and _write_. I've changed a lot in the year I've been a member here.

I'll stay on for a few more days. I just need to know how to terminate my membership. Maybe I'll pop in once in a while and review a story.

I'm putting a longer explanation in the next "chapter." God, this is so hard for me.

So goodbye, everyone. Thanks for a wonderful, fantastic, happy year.


End file.
